


Bad Boy

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Implied Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	Bad Boy

Peter had done it again. He had pissed Tony off. He just couldn't help it. He liked to go out and help people. And that usually meant putting himself in danger. Tony had told him when they first started to see each other that if Peter put himself into danger unnecessarily, he would be punished. Hence why he had been left tied to Tony's bed.

 

Tony had tied him up late last night when he told Peter about his punishment. He had fucked Peter and went to sleep. Early that morning, he made Peter give him a blowjob before work. And he just left him. Peter was getting hungry, thirsty, and he needed to pee. Tony always bought the strongest bonds possible, and these were no different than the others he had broken in the past. He ripped his hands out of the bonds and went to the bathroom.

 

"Mr. Stark will be informed about this."

 

"Shut up, Jarvis."

 

Peter made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed food and a drink.

 

"Mr. Parker, Tony has informed me that you have it coming."

 

Right then and there, Tony Stark, who was still in his Iron Man suit, came through the window. He grabbed Peter and threw him on the bed. He summoned armor to pin down his arms so that his ass was in the air.

 

"I told you to stay there. And what do you do? You get up. You thought your punishment was bad? Well, it's about to get worse."

 

Tony raised his armor covered hand and brought it down on Peter's ass. The boy moaned into the pillow. Tony brought down his hand on his ass once more. Peter shrieked and moaned at the burning sensation.

 

"Eight more, baby. You think your slutty ass take take it?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes daddy!"

 

Tony continued his punishment. Peter began to cry at six, and was begging Tony to stop at ten. But his safe word was not said. So Tony continued.

 

"Are you going to be a good boy from now on?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"I'm not convinced. So, I'm going to fuck you until I am. With no prepping."

 

Peter choked on his own spit. Tony lined himself up and thrust his hips forward. Peter yelled. Tony continued to push until he bottomed out, and sat there for a second. Finally, he pulled out and thrusted back in. He began to move his hips roughly against Peter's, hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust.

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, daddy!"

 

"Are you gonna be a good little slut and listen to your daddy?"

 

"Fuck! Yes daddy! Fuck me harder!"

 

Tony slammed his hips into Peter's.

 

"Daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

 

"No you won't."

 

Tears began to run down Peter's face. It was too much.

 

"You cum and you get punished again. You understand?"

 

"Yes daddy!"

 

Tony thrusted once more and came. Peter bowled as his cock leaked. But he didn't cum.

 

Peter collapsed and continued to cry. Tony took off the restraints and cuddled the boy into him.

 

"Why are you still crying, baby? I'm here."

 

"Daddy's so mean."

 

"How's that?"

 

"He didn't let his baby cum."

 

"Well, his baby was being bad. And bad boys have to be punished. Come here."

 

Tony wrapped his mouth around Peter and poked his tongue in the head of Peter's cock. Peter screamed as he came in Tony's mouth."

 

"Better baby?"

 

Peter nodded.

 

"I love you baby."

 

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
